parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 2.
Here is part two of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland. Cast *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Alice's Sister *Hello Kitty as Dinah *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as The White Rabbit *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Doorknob *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as The Dodo *Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Robby (from Pingu) as The Walrus *Pingu (from Pingu) as The Carpenter *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Female Characters as The Flowers *Count Duckula as The Caterpillar *Squeeks the Catterpillar as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bird in a tree *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Cheshire Cat *Berk (from The Trap Door) as The Mad Hatter *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as The March Hare *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Doormouse *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Card Painters *Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Snoops as The King of Hearts *The Clowns (from Dumbo) as The Card Soldiers Transcript *Mama Mousekewitz: Leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Edwin and Morcar, the earls of Mercia and Northumbria declared for him, and even Stigand… Tillie! *Tillie: Hmm…? Oh, I’m listening. *Mama Mousekewitz: And even Stigand, the archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William and offer him the crown. *Tillie: Hihihi! *Mama Mousekewitz: William’s conduct at first was mo…. *Tillie: Hihihi! *Mama Mousekewitz: TILLIE…! Will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson? *Tillie: I’m sorry, but how can one possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it? *Mama Mousekewitz: My dear child, there are a great many good books in this world without pictures. *Tillie: In this world perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures. *Mama Mousekewitz: Your world? Huh, what nonsense. Now… *Tillie: Nonsense? *Mama Mousekewitz: Once more. From the beginning. *Tillie: That’s it, Hello Kitty! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn’t. And contrariwise, what it is, it wouldn’t be, and what it wouldn’t be, it would. You see? *Hello Kitty: Meow! *Tillie: In my world, you wouldn’t say ‘meow’. You’d say ‘Yes, miss Sailor’. *Hello Kitty: Meow! *Tillie: Oh, but you would! You’d be just like people, Hello Kitty, and all the other animals too. Why, in my world… Cats and rabbits, would reside in fancy little houses, and be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers. In a world of my own. All the flowers would have very extra special powers, they would sit and talk to me for hours, when I’m lonely in a world of my own. There’d be new birds, lots of nice and friendly how-de-do birds, everyone would have a dozen bluebirds, within that world of my own. I could listen to a babbling brook and hear a song, that I could understand. I keep wishing it could be that way, because my world would be a wonderland. *Hello Kitty: Meow! Meow! Meow! *Tillie: Oh Hello Kitty! Its just a rabbit with a waistcoat… and a watch! *Toothy: Oh my fur and whiskers! I’m late, I’m late I’m late! *Tillie: Now this is curious! What could a rabbit possibly be late for? Please, sir! *Toothy: I’m late, I’m late, for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Tillie: It must be awfully important, like a party or something! Mister Toothy! Wait! *Toothy: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I’m overdue. I’m really in a stew. No time to say goodbye, hello! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Tillie: My, what a peculiar place to have a party. *Hello Kitty: Meow! *Tillie: You know, Hello Kitty, we really shouldn’t…uhh…uhh…be doing this… After all, we haven’t been invited! And curiosity often leads to troubl – l – l – e – e – e! So long, Hello Kitty! So long! … Oh! Well, after this I shall think nothing of fa-… of falling downstairs! … Oh! Ahhh… Oh, Goodness! What if I should fall right through the center of the earth…? oh, and come out the other side, where people walk upside down. Oh, but that’s silly. Nobody… oh! Oh, ha ha. Oh, mister Toothy! Wait! Please! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof